


Light

by blerdxlines



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Bad Puns, Developing Relationship, Dinner, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family Dinners, Family Drama, Jokes, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sassy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 23:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30096660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blerdxlines/pseuds/blerdxlines
Summary: Y/N - Your name
Relationships: Damien Bloodmarch/Dadsona, Damien Bloodmarch/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Light

**Author's Note:**

> Y/N - Your name

Your mouth was delighted with the flavor of buttery garlic lasagna.

"Damien. This might be the best lasagna I've ever eaten. I feel bad you made this whole pan."

"Nonsense. Sending leftovers to our new neighbors is a Bloodmarch family tradition."

"I thought dinner with Mary at Chili's was our family tradition." Lucien peeped.

Damien feigned a smile, turning and speaking softly to his son.

"Y/N is our new neighbor. We don't invite our new neighbors to Chili's, that's simply tasteless."

He fanned his arms through the air, presenting the refined gothic elements of the dining room.

"Especially when we have such a beautiful home."

"This lasagna is tasteless." Lucien quipped, pushing his plate away from him.

"I prepared a whole dinner specifically for this evening, Lucien. Please try the asparagus then."

The boy didn't reply, he just simply huffed as his father turned and grinned obliviously at you.

"My son is a very talented artist. That wrist tattoo he gave himself."

"Yeah?"

"Unfortunately he has to keep it covered while at school due to the Code of Conduct. I think it's truly unique, don't you?"

You glanced down at the faded 666 scrawled haphazardly on his wrist.

"Sure... Are you into any other cool things?"

He smirked ever so slightly. "Herbs." 

"He sells Oregano to our neighbor, Mat Sella. He runs the Coffee Bean. So thoughtful."

You between Damien smiling obliviously and his son.

"Uhuh?"

"That was after he attempted to trap his good friend and our neighbor Hugo Vega's son Ernest in the wall of the school basement a la Cask of the Amontillado."

"He's not my friend. I hate that dumb bitch."

Damien's facade broke for a moment as he turned to his son snapping.

"Lucien Bloodmarch. Please do not use that language in front of your elders."

Lucien folded his arms replying, "Why should I care? You're just trying to impress them cuz you like them."

Damien was stunned into silence, pink and red blush crawling up from beneath his collar and splotches appearing all along his jaw and cheeks.

The two seemed at odds with each other for a moment when you suddenly interrupted.

"Lucien." They both seemed to remember that you were there, acknowledging your presence.

"Lucien means light in French! Guess you're a pretty bright kid after all."

There was a short pause before Damien cracked a smile, snickering to himself.

Lucien, on the other hand, kicked his chair out, standing up from the table and barging out of the dining room. But not before grabbing a lit candlestick from the table, and dropping it into the pan of veggie lasagna.

Damien's chuckles grew into a more intense laughter as he moved to cover his face, a snort dropping occasionally which caused you to join in as well.

When he finally came up for breath, he was quite literally tickled pink from a combination of embarrassment and laughter.

"Did I just ruin this dinner?"

"No it's quite alright. It was clearly doomed from the start."

You snickered quietly and that made him smile.

"He has an intense hatred of Dad jokes. He got it from living with his Father. Always so dry and corny."

He stood from his chair, reaching over and emptying Lucien's plate into the veggie candle casserole.

He took yours and you paused, resting your hand on his for a moment.

"Damien." He paused, his blush growing gradually more intense.

"I'd love to do this again-- well, maybe not this, specifically-- but maybe have dinner somewhere more casual?... Like a booth at a Chili's?"

He smiled, "I'd quite enjoy that."


End file.
